Great Battle
The Great Battle was the legendary final conflict ever between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness of Mortal Kombat. The event was even foreseen and foretold by the Elder Gods and Delia who feared the Great Battle will end all of the battles, and eventually even all of reality itself. It took place in the southlands of the planet of Edenia as the Apocalypse began, to decide the fate of the universe. The battle occurred next to the Pyramid of Argus. This was the last event that ever happened in our original timeline. Info The Great Battle is the same one as the Battle of Armageddon from the book known as Holy Bible and is foretold in many religions (both pagan and monotheistic, plus both, fictional and "real") and doomsday prophecies that it is the ultimate battle that will end all wars, and yet even better: destroy all traces of life forever and ever! While the two opposing sides of warriors fought with great might, an ancient pyramid rose amidst them. Atop the pyramid was Blaze in his true form. Any individual's defeat of Blaze would grant them their greatest wish and even ultimate power. As it then became a race to the top of the pyramid for every combatant involved, but only two individuals made their way to the top of the pyramid to defeat Blaze. The sons of Argus, Steven and Daegon were assigned to prevent Armageddon by either destroying the combatants or stripping them of their powers. One of these two results would occur when one of them defeated the firespawn, but none of that would've had happen, as it was actually Shao Kahn the one who defeated Blaze. In the end, Raiden and Shao were left as the last two standing combatants. They battled on top of the Pyramid, where Shao Kahn - who had his powers increased by killing Blaze - easily defeated Raiden. After taunting the Thunder God that the Elder Gods no longer threatened him, Shao prepared to finish Raven off and control all planets. Just before Raiden was killed, he sent a mental and stable message to his past-self, warning himself of the impending Armageddon. As a result of this, Raiden's past self managed to defeat Shao Kahn permanently (though at a heavy cost) and prevented the Great Battle from ever taking place, even decades before it was suppose to happen as it had in the original timeline. Trivia *All of the combatants picked a side of the alignment based on their strongest motives: achieving ultimate power, defeating a rival, saving the planets, or defections based on morality. However, the sides would pale after the Pyramid of Argus arose and it was every fighter for themselves then. *Shang Tsung survives the race to the top of the Pyramid the longest before being killed by zombie Liu Kang. Three other combatants who also almost made it to the top of the Pyramid include Scorpion, Shinnok and Reiko. *Li Mei was the first fighter to be killed. She was impaled by Hotaru's naginata. Category:Battles Category:Scary! Category:MK Category:! Category:Events